I Think It's Gonna Work Out Fine
by yellow-umbrellas
Summary: Kurt's hand stilled as he looked up Blaine when he got no response. "What?" Kurt asked, his lips turning up in a grin when he saw Blaine's do the same. "You said married,"


**I Think It's Gonna Work Out Fine**

Kurt groaned, arching his back and wriggling his toes, stretching out against Blaine lap. "Oh my g_od,_ you give the best backrubs on the _planet," _Blaine grinned down and Kurt, leaning over to place an off-centred kiss to his lips.

"And don't you forget it," Blaine smirked as Kurt pushed himself up only to flop back down against the pillows of his bed. Blaine crawled in next to him, flicking off the lamp on Kurt's bedside table. Kurt stared up at him lovingly, just watching Blaine's movements; the way he fumbled with the glass of water on the nightstand as he tried not to spill it in the sudden darkness; the way he shifted uncomfortably before pulling his shirt off entirely; and the way he nestled in perfectly behind Kurt's body. With his arms wrapped securely around Kurt's waist, Kurt turned around in his arms.

He was staring at him lazily with heavy-lidded eyes, drawing unmethodical patterns along Blaine's body and Blaine was watching him back, just taking him in, in all his beauty. It was almost _strange_ how well he seemed to fit into Blaine's arms.

"Will you still give me backrubs when we're married?" Kurt asked, his tone sleep-slow and light. His fingers still traced against Blaine's muscles, though they tensed at Kurt's words. Blaine just stared down at Kurt's sheets, studied the way Kurt's hair spread against his shoulder and tried not focus on the word _married._

Kurt's hand stilled as he looked up at Blaine when he got no response. "What?" Kurt asked, his lips turning up in a grin when he saw Blaine's do the same.

"You said married," Blaine clarified and Kurt's face fell suddenly. He tensed in Blaine's arms, sitting up slowly so the blankets pooled around his hips.

"Oh my god, I did, didn't I?" Kurt mumbled, dropping his face to the palms of hands. "Shit," Blaine's brow furrowed as he placed his hand against the small of Kurt's back, pressing softly as he stroked his palm along the column of Kurt's spine.

"What?" Blaine asked, hooking his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know why I said that," Kurt grumbled, turning to face Blaine. His eyes were wide and apologetic, like he was waiting for Blaine to protest to what he'd said, like he wanted Blaine to object to the thought of marriage. "We-we've never even _discussed_ the idea of marriage, I mean, everything with Rachel has turned me off to the idea lately and I don't want you to feel like I just proposed to you because I didn't, I _so_ didn't, an-"

"Kurt, Kurt, slow down," Blaine interrupted, chuckling at his boyfriend's long-winded excuse. "You don't need to apologise for implying that someday we might get married," Kurt tried not to wince at the way Blaine said _might._ "Lie back down," Blaine eased, tugging gently at his hips.

Kurt huffed, but obliged, his face heating up and his heartbeat speeding. He fell back into Blaine's arms as Blaine tucked the covers back around their waists. Kurt settled his head against Blaine's chest and Blaine rested his temple against the top of Kurt's hair, his fingers toying gently with Kurt's. They were quiet for a while, Kurt still feeling embarrassed by what he'd implied.

"I think about it a lot, you know," Blaine mumbled quietly and Kurt moved to look him in the eyes. His heart felt lighter suddenly and Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I... I don't know,"

"Tell me," Kurt insisted, biting his lip. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Blaine sighed.

"I... It would be really romantic, and it would be sometime in June or something. A-and we would sing at reception and write our own vows, and you would just look so _beautiful_ walking down the aisle I-I'd probably _forget_ all of my vows," Blaine mumbled, his face flushing as he picked at Kurt's sheets. Kurt stopped him by taking Blaine's hand in his own (only partially because they were silk) and squeezing it gently, hoping it would urge Blaine to continue.

"It would just be small, you know, close family, friends. And we could slow dance and feed each other wedding cake and it would just... It would be nice. Romantic. Simple," Kurt grinned and traced his eyes along Blaine's features. It took a lot to make him flustered; only things that he really kept to himself, like his hair or his glasses and things like that, could turn suave, sophisticated Blaine into a blushing school boy.

He cleared his throat, tracing his thumb against Kurt's index finger slowly. He breathed out a nervous, humourless chuckle, "Sometimes, in my really sappy fantasies, we um... We get married on the staircase at Dalton," Blaine eyes were trained to the sheets, refusing to chance a look to Kurt's face. But Kurt's heart was hammering, his face heating up and, try as he might, he couldn't stop the "awww" that escaped his lips.

Blaine snapped his head up at him, torn between being embarrassed or laughing. He went with the former. "Shut up," he mumbled but Kurt tilted his chin upwards, leaning in gently to kiss his softly.

"And you said you weren't a romantic," Kurt teased, his voice soft and low. Blaine smirked as colour flushed his cheeks, leaning in for a kiss, if only to nip Kurt's lip in retaliation.

"I-I think about it too, you know," Kurt admitted and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt's eyes got distant, like he was envisioning it. "Only, it's in May and not June. And, yeah, we would write our own vows but..." Kurt laughed airily to himself and Blaine nudged him.

"Come on, say it,"

"But um... Y-you forget my ring," Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's words and Kurt giggled at him. "You're like, _freaking out_, and Rachel's crying, and I'm torn between, like, leaving you at the altar and just falling even more in love with you," Blaine eyes softened, smiling at Kurt's fantasy. "Do you remember the first Christmas we had together?"

Blaine nodded, not exactly understanding how it pertained to Kurt's story. "Of course I do, why?"

"The ring you made me? Our of gum wrappers or whatever?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Okay so, you like, get on your knees and weave this ring out of the flowers from one of the bouquets on the floor and it's sweet and sentimental, and everyone is laughing and Cooper's making some comment about you being dropped on your head as a child. And then at the reception or whatever, you're taking off your jacket and the rings falls out of your coat pocket and you stop the DJ and call me on to the stage to, like, re-propose and throw away your flower ring and then we dance and it's... It's nice. I-it's very... It's very _us,_"

"This is a very specific fantasy you've got going here," Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, I just..." Kurt mumbled. "You make me crazy," Blaine smiled and kissed him softly, slow and deep, pushing his shoulders back against the pillows.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too, which is why I've planned my fantasy wedding to a tee,"

"I would, you know," Blaine said gently.

"Would what?"

"Marry you," Blaine clarified and Kurt nodded.

"I'd marry you, too, you know."

Blaine laughed, "I'm glad because if I had to fight for your hand, I might lose,"

Kurt giggled, reaching up and pushing some of Blaine's hair off his forehead. "What, has that boxing done nothing for you? Don't you drink your milk?"

"I take it back, I'm not marrying you," Blaine scoffed, rolling off of Kurt to lie flat on his back. Kurt laughed beside him, moving so his chin was on Blaine's chest. He pouted up at him, waiting for Blaine to kiss him.

"Oh, pout all you want, I'm signing my imaginary divorce papers right now," he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and Kurt bit his to keep from giggling too loudly.

"That's too bad, because I heard that wedding-night sex is supposed to be fantastic," Kurt ribbed, tracing his fingers against Blaine ribs. He quirked and eyebrow down at him.

"I heard make-up sex is good too,"


End file.
